Wardrobe
by melbelle310
Summary: Interactions between Nell and other team members regarding Eric's wardrobe choices. Neric.
1. Shirts

**Wardrobe**

**Summary:** Interactions between Nell and other team members regarding Eric's wardrobe choices. Neric.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: LA or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Got this idea from a few tumblr posts. This is a series in four parts, based on the four main arguments that have been made against Eric's clothing choices. The first part is in regards to his shirts, the second will be his footwear, the third will be his pajamas, and the fourth is his pants. For this first part, I took some liberties with Eric's backstory. Takes place in the second season.

Though Nell's first few weeks were a bit rocky, within a month she had settled into a routine with the team. She arrived at the Office of Special Projects early one morning to finish the last paperwork for the team's latest mission. As she entered the building, she heard Kensi's voice echoing through the empty halls and followed it to the bullpen.

"It's been over a month, though. You would think that they would reappear at some point," Kensi argued.

"Don't tell me you miss them," Sam retorted. "Those things were hideous!"

"What was hideous?" Nell asked as she entered the area. Sam and Kensi looked at each other for a moment before turning to her.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen them since you started working here," Kensi realized. Sam smirked. Kensi's eyes lit up.

"Haven't seen what?" Nell directed her second inquiry to Kensi, hoping to get a proper answer.

"Eric used to have these shirts," Sam admitted, stealing Nell's attention. "Neon colors, patterns, the whole nine yards."

"Think of the tackiest Hawaiian shirt you've ever seen, only worse," Kensi elaborated. Nell held back a laugh.

"You should have seen the one he found for the holidays. Surfing Santa," Sam added. Nell jumped, slightly startled when she heard Eric's voice float down from the top of the stairs.

"I thought we all agreed that you wouldn't talk about it if I never wore it again."

"You can't honestly expect us to not discuss that one," Sam argued. Nell turned to face Eric, her gaze meeting Kensi's briefly as it passed.

"Warn a girl?" she mouthed when she was certain that Sam couldn't see.

"Morning, Eric," she greeted, knowing that the argument between the two boys would only grow if she didn't step in. The conversation turned to the usual morning pleasantries. "I'll see you both later?" she checked, turning back over her shoulder. They nodded, refocusing on the work at their desks. Kensi pushed her chair away from her desk.

"More fun this way," she whispered as she passed Nell on her route to Wardrobe, carrying a shirt for cover. Nell ascended the stairs to the OPS center. She sat beside Eric and entered her login information. She waited for him to speak, but when he didn't, she voiced the thoughts on her mind.

"Santa on a surfboard?" she asked, barely containing a giggle.

"It was Christmas!" he defended. He relaxed when he looked at her, exhaling. "I admit it probably wasn't the smartest choice." She swiveled her chair away from the computer screens, devoting her full attention to him.

"So why wear them?" she prompted. He searched her voice for a hint of degradation, but when he found only curiosity, he began to recount the story of his now-infamous shirts.

"I went to private school growing up. We wore uniforms every day except for our senior year, when we got 4 casual Fridays. The tradition was to wear something completely outrageous because the teachers couldn't do anything about it. A bunch of my friends decided that we should be tourists, so we all went out and bought matching Hawaiian shirts. We even put sunscreen on our noses. At some point, they became almost a symbol of our group. I got more of those shirts than I can count for graduation and my birthday that year. We made a rule that we would pick a day every so often when we would all wear them, no matter where we were at the time. We would try to pick days that would embarrass each other, like first dates or parents' weekend." They both laughed as he recounted the pranks the boys would plan, or the instances when a second friend would become a victim as well.

"And you kept wearing them after college?" Nell checked. Eric nodded.

"I showed up in one my second week here, but luckily Hetty just kind of let it go. We aren't supposed to tell anyone why we're wearing them, just show up to work in them. The longer we're out of school, the less frequently it's been happening. It's been a while since the last time anyone picked a date." As the last statement fell from his mouth, an email popped up on his screen. Nell glanced over in time to see the subject line. She quickly turned back to her own screen, knowing that prolonged exposure to the message would unveil the humor in her reaction. They continued to work quietly until they both received an email from Hetty. Eric closed the messages he had received that morning and walked to a computer on the other side of the room. With a few quick keystrokes, files flew up on the screen, providing basic information on a new case.

"I'll go get the team," he announced. Nell nodded, preparing their surroundings for the briefing. A few moments later, Callen led his teammates into OPS. Nell turned to face them when she heard him call her name.

"I heard you got briefed on Eric's shirts this morning," he commented, reminding Nell of both conversations she had had since entering the building that morning. Before she could reply, Eric stepped in, returning their attention to the screens and the case at hand, escaping from another discussion. As he shared the information that had been collected, the words of his friend's email earlier that day ran through his mind.

He should never have told them about his newest coworker.

**Author's Note:** If anyone's wondering, I picked Kensi and Sam for the beginning because they both commented on Eric's holiday shirt. Kensi's comment, "oh dear lord, Eric, that shirt is wrong on so many levels" was one of my favorites. Please review!


	2. Shoes

**Wardrobe**

**Summary:** Interactions between Nell and other team members regarding Eric's wardrobe choices. Neric.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: LA or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Second part in the series. As promised, we'll be looking at Eric's choice of footwear. I decided to focus on Hetty and Nell for this one since Hetty is the only one I could find who talks about his flip-flops. We'll call this season three sometime?

"Dammit!" Eric exclaimed, breaking Nell out of her concentration. She jumped in her chair, startled by his sudden entrance. "Stupid chair," he muttered. As she turned to face him, she saw him already reaching into his wallet for a dollar.

"Stub your toe again?" she asked, though she could already tell the answer. He nodded and handed her the dollar to clear his debt to the swear jar. "Take over here," she nodded her head toward the computer in front of her, offering her chair to him so he could take the weight off his throbbing foot. He gratefully claimed her seat, and she set off to deposit the dollar she now held.

"Eric stubbed his toe again," Nell explained to Hetty when she reached the older woman's office.

"That seems to be happening more frequently of late," Hetty observed. "A pair of sensible footwear would serve him well."

"Hetty, I'm not sure Eric knows what sensible footwear even is, let alone owns a pair." Though she attempted to be gentle, the words sounded accusatory in Nell's ears. Hetty, however, simply laughed.

"I'll have to see if there's room in the budget for a pair or two," she considered as the phone rang.

"What were you and Hetty just giggling about?" Deeks asked Nell, catching her as she walked to the stairs.

"Buying real shoes for Eric," Nell relayed.

"You know that even if you get him a pair, he'll never wear them, right?" Nell angled her head upwards to look at him more directly, confusion etched into her expression. "It's a surfers' thing. I only wear real shoes because I'm not allowed in the field without them."

"Technically, Eric's not allowed in OPS with the shoes he wears," Nell pointed out.

"But if the worst thing that could happen is he stubs his toe, what's the harm?" Deeks held back to allow Nell to enter OPS first.

"How's that toe?" she checked. Eric grimaced. "You know, you could switch to sneakers." His eyes narrowed, and he made a show of looking down and then back up.

"Never."

**Author's Note: **I know it's short, but the next one is longer, so that makes up for it, right? Please review!


	3. Pajamas

**Wardrobe**

**Summary:** Interactions between Nell and other team members regarding Eric's wardrobe choices. Neric.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: LA or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I was originally going to do just three parts (shirts, shoes, and pants) but then I rediscovered the wonderful quotes about Eric's pajamas and felt like they would fit perfectly here. I'm a huge fan of exploring Nell and Kensi's interactions, so I decided to focus this chapter on that. Takes place during the first half of season four, sometime after the Spiderman PJ's but before the kiss.

"Thanks again for letting me crash here while the exterminators fumigate my apartment building," Nell acknowledged, setting down her bag.

"Of course," Kensi replied, grabbing one of the couch cushions and indicating for Nell to grab the other. Together, they unearthed the pull-out bed and began to make it with Kensi's extra set of sheets. When they finished, Kensi led Nell into the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine." Nell watched Kensi fill her tea kettle with water. The taller woman then reached up into a cabinet. Her hands emerged holding a pair of ceramic mugs, which she placed on the counter. "Tea?" Nell guessed.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of hot chocolate." Nell grinned.

"Okay." As the water boiled, Kensi scooped an overflowing spoonful of cocoa powder into each of the two mugs. She opened her refrigerator to retrieve a half-gallon jug of milk.

"Whipped cream?" she offered. Nell nodded, and the can of whipped cream joined the milk and mugs on the counter. When the tea kettle whistled, Kensi swiftly pulled it off the stovetop, turning off the burner with one hand while she filled the mugs with the other. A dash of milk and a dollop of whipped cream followed the water. Kensi handed one mug to Nell and held the other as the two women took seats at the small kitchen table.

"My dad was away a lot when I was growing up. Whenever he got back, we would stay up late talking. He always made hot chocolate," Kensi explained.

"Can't stay up late without it," Nell filled in, understanding. Kensi nodded.

"Okay, your turn," she bounced back. They traded stories about their families until long after their mugs emptied. Nell yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Sorry," she apologized when she realized. Kensi shook her head.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is so that you can get ready for bed, and you can let me know if you need anything."

"As long as you promise not to laugh at my pajamas, I think I should be good," Nell joked. Kensi had to think for a moment before she could place the source of Nell's insecurity.

"You know the team only teases Eric because he's like a little brother to us, right? Besides, you have to admit that he looked a little ridiculous in a Spiderman shirt." Nell shrugged, intentionally nonchalant. Kensi balked. "You disagree," she realized, holding back her other thoughts for fear that Nell would panic and shut her out.

"It was a little tight on him," Nell admitted. Kensi simply raised an eyebrow. She shifted her weight and fell into one hip, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're right," Kensi agreed. "It was tight enough to see every muscle of his chest and arms." Nell bit her lip, begging her cheeks not to blush. Kensi watched the smaller woman's internal struggle as color tinted her face, spreading rapidly.

"And it's not like he was wearing something inappropriate," Nell continued, pointedly ignoring Kensi's accurate observation regarding Eric's revealed physique. "I mean, if he had worn a shirt with overtly sexual images of Phoenix or Storm, sure, but it was Spiderman. And who can argue with classic Marvel?"

"Clearly you can't," Kensi snickered. "Does he know?" she asked.

"Know what?" Nell inquired, hoping to stave off her friend's assumption.

"That you like him." Before Nell could defend herself, Kensi jumped back in. "No girl defends a grown man's pajamas otherwise, particularly when they include comic book characters."

"Of all the things to defend a guy for, a Spiderman shirt in which he looks particularly attractive is not the worst," Nell countered, finally admitting to Kensi's accusation. She paused and then continued, "I make no arguments for his polar bear pajama pants."

"They ARE the deadliest animals in the arctic," Kensi added, redoubling their laughter. Standing, Kensi led Nell past the sink, where they left their mugs, and down the hall. Their laughter subsided as they walked. Neither spoke of the conversation they had just had, knowing that it would never be shared. As the two women of the team, they had learned the benefits of sticking together early.

"Hey Nell?" Kensi asked gently as they reached the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Any guy confident enough to wear a Spiderman shirt in front of Sam and Callen is worth something." Nell nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. The holidays were approaching, and Nell had an idea. As she had learned over her two years working with him, Eric made some interesting wardrobe choices. How difficult could it be to get him in a pair of tights?

**Author's Note:** You didn't think I would write this story without mentioning the tights incident, did you? The next and last chapter is the one I'm sure you're all most excited for: pants! Happy reviewing!


	4. Pants

**Wardrobe**

**Summary:** Interactions between Nell and other team members regarding Eric's wardrobe choices. Neric.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: LA or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **This chapter was the most fun to write. It picks up where episode 5x2 leaves off, with Nell and Eric's shopping trip. Other things that come up from that episode: restless leg syndrome, kilts, and dating. Side note: for those of you who are from the UK or other countries where terms for clothing might differ, read "pants" as "trousers". That is all.

"What are we going to do?" Eric asked.

"Looks like we're going shopping, Beale," Nell replied, grinning. Eric grimaced. Anytime Nell looked that excited for something other than technology, a nervous flutter overtook his stomach. The most prominent instance in his mind was that of the previous Christmas season, when she had enchanted him into wearing tights. True to her word, he had enjoyed the night, though that was more as a result of her presence than the children with whom they were surrounded. As they snuck away from Hetty, who would certainly be furious if she discovered their decision to reduce the length on his pants, his mind reviewed the day that had just ended.

"Should we carpool or drive separately?" he checked. Her eyes narrowed while she attempted to decipher the meaning behind his question.

"You have no clue where we're going," she realized.

"I don't usually wear those kinds of pants, if you haven't noticed," he pointed out.

"I know all about your pants," Nell joked and gestured to her car. He hopped in and buckled his seatbelt. Nell carefully pulled out of the parking lot and onto the streets. Within minutes, Nell maneuvered her car into a parking spot at a local mall. She reached into the backseat, where he had thrown the remains of what had once been a pair of full-length slacks. "There are three stores here that carry this designer, so we should be able to find them here," she explained.

"If you say so," Eric agreed, following her into the first store.

Eric hung back while Nell spoke to the first store clerk, regaling her with a fictional tale describing why they had been forced to chop off the lower half of the pant legs. He waited patiently as the young woman searched through the racks of pants, only to discover that the style they needed had sold out in all colors except black. The woman who assisted them at the second store only found the correct style in two sizes too small for him, so although Nell tried to convince him to try them on, he declined.

"I'm sure they wouldn't have been _too_ small," Nell joked as they continued their journey through the mall. "Ok, so they may have been a bit tight," she admitted when she noticed his disbelief.

"Remember what I said last year about the tights? Pictures, the team, any of this ringing a bell?" he argued.

"You ended up wearing the tights," she pointed out. Before he could respond, they reached the store for which they had searched. "Oh, here we go! Third time's the charm!" Eric reluctantly followed Nell into the shop, hoping that they would hold the pants they needed.

Within minutes, the sales woman had found the khaki pants in his size. Nell pushed him into one of the fitting rooms, waiting nervously outside as he tried them on. She grinned when he stepped out.

"Why are you always so happy to see me uncomfortable?" he asked, turning for her so that she could see the back as well.

"They look good," she remarked, intentionally ignoring his question for the moment. "Hopefully Hetty won't notice that they're different."

"As long as she never makes me wear them again, I'll be a happy camper," he joked, returning to the fitting room to slip back into his shorts.

"Restless leg syndrome?" she recalled, skeptical. He glared at her playfully when he emerged from the fitting room, pants in hand. They paid for the pants at the register and began walking back down the length of the mall. Eric's stomach growled as they reached the food court.

"Wanna grab a bite?" he offered. "My treat."

"Like a date?" she checked, recalling his hesitation at the word earlier in the day.

"If that's how they work," he responded slowly, drawing out each word nervously. Nell nodded her agreement. Eric released a breath. "Again with making me uncomfortable," he contended as they grabbed a few slices of pizza and found a clean, unoccupied table. Placing their plates on the table, Eric held Nell's chair out from the table.

"M'lady," he bowed slightly. He waited until she sat to push the chair back to the table, and then he took the seat directly across from her.

"You know what you were saying about making you feel uncomfortable?" she asked as they ate their dinner. Eric nodded, his mouth full. "You were a smart kid in school, right?" she checked, waiting for a second nod before continuing. "Of course you were. So was I. I remember that every time I did poorly on a paper or exam, the teacher would point it out to other students, especially the ones that did better than me. I hated it, especially because I wasn't one for sharing my own grades. Sure, people knew that I was doing well, but they didn't always know _how_ well."

"I was the same way," Eric sympathized. "It was almost worse that teachers would share the grades for me." Nell nodded.

"One day after class, I asked one of my teachers about it. I was angry with her for sharing the grade I got on a quiz with the class and argued that it wasn't fair to me. I wanted to know why she was pointing it out. She told me that it was because the other students didn't always think of me as being a normal teenager. She wanted to prove that any student could do well or do poorly and that you didn't have to fit into the mold that was provided for them."

"So am I the smart kid in this story, or the rest of the class?" Eric checked.

"The smart kid," she explained. "When you're around, I feel like the rest of the class. It's like you're untouchable. You're smart, resourceful," Eric nodded smugly, so Nell jumped to her conclusion instead of continuing her list, "and putting you off your game reminds me that you're also a little conceited and uncoordinated. It's a way to keep us both in check."

"Does this mean you're going to tease me about wearing a kilt?" he joked.

"Only if you don't want me to tell the rest of the team," she laughed.

"So that's how a date works," Eric grinned as they exited the mall nearly an hour later and walked to her car. Nell half shrugged. "Did I miss something?" he checked.

"Well, usually, you would be driving me, not the other way around," she pointed out. His expression became serious, as if he was taking mental notes of her instructions.

"I'll remember that for next time," he noted, opening her door when she stopped slightly, shocked. "Your carriage, m'lady." She climbed into the car. He closed her door and jogged around to his side of the car while she started the engine.

She drove back to the office lazily, her left hand on the steering wheel and her right hand resting between their seats. His gaze fell on her open fingers, itching to hold them in his own. His eyes rose to watch her face, contently focused on the road ahead and slightly more pensive than it had been throughout the night. He looked away when her eyes darted to meet his, but not before he noticed a small smile grace her lips. Finally, she pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot right beside his car.

"Is there anything else I should know about how dates work?" he chanced, waiting in her car. She made a show of thinking for a moment.

"Just the ending," she announced, leaning over to kiss him suddenly. He anticipated her intention and caught her cheek in his hand, holding her lips against his for an extra moment.

"Glad I know that now," he admitted. "I'll pick you up Saturday at 6?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He smiled.

"Now that I know how a date works, I need to practice."

**Author's Note:** I seem to really like the idea of the two of them carpooling because Eric doesn't know where he's going. Side note: in my mind, Eric is severely directionally challenged. This may or may not come up in a new AU crossover fic I just started with Agents of SHIELD called "Chemistry 101". In other news, I came up with an idea for a fifth installment of this series after last night's episode, so be on the lookout for *drumroll please* Suits!


	5. Suits

**Wardrobe**

**Summary:** Interactions between Nell and other team members regarding Eric's wardrobe choices. Neric.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: LA or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, but as promised, here's one more chapter about Eric's wardrobe choices! Set a few years in the future on a very special day ;) A few of the details from this chapter come from my own experiences with my older sister a few months ago, as well as conversations I had with friends around it. Enjoy!

"Rise and shine!" Kensi announced, opening the curtains. She could tell that Nell, in her nervous excitement, had barely slept. However, she knew that acknowledging this would only enhance Nell's anxiety, so she watched the smaller woman push into a sitting position with care. "You've got about 5 minutes before your mom comes in, so I would recommend you go hop into the shower." Nell nodded quietly, climbing out of the hotel bed. Kensi began to prepare the makings for tea while she waited for Nell's mother and the other bridesmaids to arrive. Within minutes of the shower turning on, the first knock on the door sounded.

"You're not Mrs. Jones," Kensi accused when she opened the door.

"Is that any way to greet your husband?" Deeks feigned hurt. Kensi leaned forward and looked down the hall for Eric before she kissed her husband lightly. He grinned. "Better. By the way, I'm just here to deliver this. Eric requested that Nell read it this morning." Deeks held out a letter addressed to Nell. Kensi took it from his hand, and Deeks pecked her cheek before dashing back to the elevators.

"Did I miss anything important?" Nell checked when she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark-wash jeans and her official "bride" tank top almost twenty minutes later.

"Your mom dropped off a final itinerary for today – which starts with brunch in her room in twenty minutes, by the way – Ellie stopped by to let you know that she arrived safe and sound, and Deeks dropped this off from your fiancé," Kensi summarized. "You're supposed to read it this morning." Nell took the letter from Kensi and sat back on the bed, crossing her legs Indian Style, noting that her blond bridesmaid would be proud. Kensi left her friend alone with her letter while she brushed her teeth and got ready for the day.

"Eric!" she heard Nell shout. Kensi made a beeline for the door, blocking the threshold before Nell could break the rule of not seeing a fiancé on the wedding day. "I need to see Eric." Kensi shook her head.

"Can't let you do that." Nell's eyes narrowed. "Ok, someone's a little angry. What did he do?"

"Do you remember those atrocious shirts he used to own?" Kensi nodded. "I thought I managed to destroy them all, but apparently I didn't do a very good job of it." Kensi's eyes widened as she understood where Nell's story was going.

"I still can't let you see Eric," she insisted.

"Fine," Nell agreed. "Just get me one of his college buddies. Now." Kensi fished her phone out of her pocket and called her husband.

"I take it she just read the letter?" Deeks answered. Kensi affirmed his suspicion. "Don't worry, we've got a plan. I'm sending someone down." He hung up, and Kensi relayed the information to Nell, who grudgingly walked back into the room. Kensi lingered at the door, and stood there to check who was on the other side when she heard someone knock.

"Nate?" Kensi checked, opening the door. The psychologist stood on the other side, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I come in peace," he promised, walking into the room. He started to approach Nell, but he thought better of it when he saw the daggers her eyes had become.

"How long have you known?" she asked. Nate sighed.

"One of his prep school buddies has been joking about it since you two set a date, but no one took him seriously until he showed up with them yesterday. Right now, Eric and the others are trying to strike a deal to get around it, but he wanted to warn you just in case." Nell took a breath, collecting her thoughts.

"I told him that he could have full control over the tuxes, as long as he didn't do anything really foolish. When he decided on bowties, I was fine with it. When he added a pocket square, I agreed as long as it matched our color scheme, which was not an issue. I'm trying really hard to not be a bridezilla, but if he shows up in one of those absurd Hawaiian shirts, we're going to have some major issues," she articulated, keeping her gaze fixed on Nate to ensure that he heard every word. He nodded and walked toward the door slowly, consciously choosing not to speak. When he reached the exit, he turned and quickly slipped through and down the hall.

"Bowties and pocket squares?" Kensi checked after she shut the door, hoping to distract Nell while they walked to breakfast. Nell considered the question for a moment.

"Ask me again after breakfast," she responded, knowing that the story would take longer than their journey that morning.

About an hour later, the two women returned to the hotel room, fully fed and prepared for the circus it was about to become. Because of their limited space, the other bridesmaids would be preparing separately, meeting them only for the drive to the hall where the ceremony would be held.

"So, we were talking about bowties and pocket squares," Kensi prodded, settling into one of the two chairs in the room while the makeup artist and hairstylist set up their supplies. Nell smiled from across the room.

"Most people know that Eric is a bit of a nerd," she began, ignoring Kensi's raised eyebrow. "One of the first things I learned about him was that he's also a bit of an Anglophile which led to a discovery that we're both Whovians. Fans of Doctor Who," she clarified, noticing Kensi's confusion. "We went to a few conventions together when we could get the time off, dressing up as some of our favorite characters. Eric had a tendency to pick the Eleventh Doctor, who wears a bowtie."

"Hence the bowties?" Kensi checked, closing her eyes so that the makeup artist could apply her eye makeup. Nell nodded before the hairstylist began to assemble the style she had already chosen.

"The pocket squares are more of a tradition for just the two of us. The first time he met my parents, they had come out to LA for a short vacation and decided to take us out to a formal dinner. He came by to pick me up wearing a suit. I had never seen him all dressed up, and I'll admit, I was impressed. I mean, this is the man who can rarely be seen in full length pants and hates anything but sandals on his feet. On top of that, there's just something about a man in a suit..." Nell trailed off and Kensi sighed in agreement. The two women sat contentedly with their thoughts for a moment before Nell continued. "Anyway, I got a little flustered while I was grabbing my things and finishing getting ready, and I managed to hit his chest with my bright red lipstick. We tried desperately to remove the stain, but there was still a hint of it just above his pocket."

"So you made a pocket square?" Kensi asked, inspired by her friend's ingenuity. "With what?"

"I had some fabric in my bedroom," Nell began.

"Your bedroom?" Kensi interrupted, smirking. Nell rolled her eyes.

"So we fashioned a little square for him to cover the lipstick," Nell finished, ignoring Kensi's comment or the blush that crept over her face as she considered what had happened after that fateful dinner. "My parents thought it was the sweetest thing they had seen in a long while, especially when they saw that it matched my dress perfectly, so he's taken to wearing them ever since. On the rare occasions that I get to see him in a suit, that is."

"You two are adorable," Kensi commented. The conversation turned to lighter content, and the rest of the morning flowed into afternoon until, finally, the time had arrived for photographs. Following the popular trend, Nell and Eric had decided that photographs of family and the wedding party should precede the ceremony, despite the tradition of keeping the bride and groom separate. Kensi, Mrs. Jones, and the bridesmaids dressed themselves and helped Nell into her wedding gown. Kensi guarded the door so that Nell and Eric could share their first look alone, impatiently waiting for the photographers to let them through. When they were all reunited, Kensi's eyes fell to Eric's pocket square, which had also clearly attracted Nell's attention.

"I see you found a way to compromise," Nell quipped. The groomsmen, led into the room by Deeks, looked down sheepishly. Instead of the satin pocket squares they all wore, Eric sported a patch of fabric cut from an old Hawaiian shirt.

"Now, Nell," Callen began. She turned her head to glare at him over her shoulder. He raised his hand and backed away from the couple and the topic. Eric took her hands, regaining her focus.

"When we talked about the tuxedos, what did I promise?" he guided. She rolled her eyes.

"That you wouldn't do anything foolish," she accused. He grinned.

"And I haven't. This," he released one of her hands and pointed to the pocket square, "matches our color scheme, correct?" She nodded grudgingly. He reclaimed her hand. "It's one of my oldest ones, but it's special because it's the first one you ever saw. I've held onto it for all these years even as I replaced some of the others as a reminder of that day."

_Flashback_

"_So these are the famous shirts?" Nell checked. Eric blushed and nodded. "Is it a coincidence that we were just talking about them last week and now, suddenly, you're wearing one?"_

"_I accidentally mentioned that I had a new coworker in an email, which meant that the shirts came back out," he explained. _

"_Why would a new coworker bring them out?" she asked._

"_Girls like you don't walk into tech centers every day."_

_End Flashback_

"For a long time now, we've been giving each other pieces of our selves. Stories, secrets, memories – we've shared them, bringing our lives together. This," he placed her hand on his chest, resting on the pocket square and his heart, "is the last piece of me I have to share. The last square of that first day." Her eyebrows furrowed. He looked over his shoulder. "We've agreed to put them away for good after today. We'll find a new, less conspicuous way of keeping in touch that hopefully won't embarrass us as much."

"You're giving them up?" she asked. He nodded.

"We've been considering it for a while, but because they had a role in getting us together, we thought that the shirts should stay. That's the real compromise I was talking about."

"Good," Nell grinned. She guided his hand to her stomach. "I don't know if I could deal with you being one of those really embarrassing dads."

**Author's Note:** Well, that's a wrap! Thank you to everyone who read this story, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave me a review, and be on the lookout for more Nell and Eric stories in the future :) Thanks again!


End file.
